


Homeless

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, MadArcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: Wanna read more? Let me know! This story could become mutiple chapters =)





	1. Chapter 1

Margot just ended her shift at Roni's. Since she came back from her worldtravel to Peru, she decided to stay put in Hyperion Heights for a while. Not just to save money for her next travel, but also because she missed her home and for all her aunt Roni. Her aunt was like a mother to her. The woman raised her like Margot was her own child. With her own mother, Kelly, Margot did not have a good connection. As she just arrived in the Heights, she heard that Kelly was going to marry her boyfriend. Offcourse she was happy for her mother, but she was a little disappointed that she had to hear that news from her aunt and not from her mother in the first place.

After she closed the bar, a cold autumn wind brushed trough her hair. Margot lived in a little apartment above the bar but before she would call it a night and cuddle herself with a blanket in front of the tv for the rest of the evening, she wanted to pay a quick visit at the night store for a little snack and a bottle of wine.

Margot was a beautifull woman, age 23, and single. Sure, she had some relationships in the past. With both men and women, but a relationship wouldn't fitt into her life right now. As long as she was young, she wanted to see as much of the world she could, before she would settle down at last.

Walking down the sidewalk, she reached the night store about ten minutes later. It didn't took her long to grab a bag of crisps, a bag of milk duds and a bottle of red wine. After she payed and was about to head back to her apartment, she noticed a group of young people, standing in a circle at the towns brigde. Under that brigde was a huge statue, looking like a kind of a monster, a troll. At first, Margot did not pay attention to those kids. But as she walked by, she noticed a small shape of a person in the middle of the group. The young people were standing in a circle around this person, shouting abusive and hurtfull words. Then Margot noticed that shape in the middle of the group was a homeless person.

Looking at this situation, she became mad. No, she became furious. Risking her own life, she walked right up to the group. "Hey assholes!" she yelled. "Leave that poor guy alone!"

One of the group members, probably their leader, turned around to Margot. "What do you want?" 

"What's the matter, you're deaf or something? I said, leave him alone!" 

The leader of the group stepped forward. "Or else, what?" he threatened.

Margot put down her bag with groceries. "Oh boy. You messed with the wrong girl tonight," she said. "I won't ask you again."

"That's a strong plea for a little girl like you," the leader laughed derisively. 

"Well first off all, I wouldn’t underestimate 'little girls'," Margot answered. "And certainly not those kind of girls who trained kungfu with monks in Peru." As she spoke, she defaulted to a combative stance. "Would you like this little girl to kick your ass?"

The leader seemed to hesitate for a moment. But in the end, he nodded to the group before they decided to run off. 

After they where gone, Margot sighed. Carefully she approached the homeless man. As she took a better look, she noticed it wasn't a man, but a woman. Not even a woman, but a girl, maybe in her age. She was wearing a dirty green jacket, a red plaid shirt, a black skirt and two heavy boots. 

As Margot became too close, the girl pulled away, scared as she was.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Margot whispered kindly. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to help you." 

A pair of the most beautifull saphire eyes looked at Margot as she tried to win the trust of this stranger. Margot looked into her eyes, allmost melted away in the beauty of it. She needed a few moments to come back to earth again before she reached her hand to this girl. "I am Margot," she said kindly.

The woman seemed to trust Margot as she took the womans hand and let Margot pull her off from the street. "Why did you do that?" the girl asked. 

That voice, Margot was thinking. That wasn't just some kind of voice. It was the voice of an angel. An angel with a really cute British accent.

"I noticed that they were bottering you," Margot answered. "Everyone would had done the same." 

The girl shook her head as she was brushing some dirt from her jacket. "No one ever sees me," she answered. 

Margot smiled. "You're kinda hard to miss."

The girl looked at Margot. It was like she recognized something familiar in her, but that couldn't be. Could it? "I am Tilly." the girl said after a little while. 

"Well, Tilly. It is nice to meet you. Do you live nearbye?" Margot was shocked by her own words. The woman was homeless for Christ sake. How could she ask such a stupid question like that? But Tilly didn't seem to bother. 

"I live in a shipping container a few blocks from here." 

Margot couldn't believe her ears. A shipping container? In this cold weather? "Well," she finaly said as she picked up her shopping bag. "You could stay at my place tonight, if you'd like," she offered. "I can make us some hot soup and you could take a nice long and hot shower? And meanwhile we could wash your clothes or I could give you some of mine that I don't wear anymore."

Tilly looked at Margot in suprise. "Really?" she said. "Aren't you affraid that I will rob you? Or even worse, I would kill you?"

Margot had to try to not burst into laugher. "Would you?" she asked.

Now the other girl was off guard. "No, I wouldn't," she whispered.

"Well, that's settled then. Lets get out of this cold and rainy weather."

Tilly nodded. Then she walked to the statue and grabbed a backpack from behind it. She looked at Margot as she expected the girl to take back her offer. It wasn't the first time that somebody would take advantage of her.

Margot seemed to notice. "I meant every word I said. You're welcome to stay at my place tonight.

That made Tilly smile.

Margot noticed that the girls smile gave her a special feeling. Not that she felt for the woman, but it was a warm, kind smile. Not the kind you would expect from a person that lived on the streets in this time of the year.

***

"Here we are," Margot said as she entered her apartment. 

Tilly followed her inside looking around. "This is a beautifull place," she said.

"Well," Margot answered. "It is not much, but I like to live here. It has everything I need." Margot walked to the bathroom, gesture Tilly that she should follow her. "You can take a shower or a hot bath, whatever you'd like," the girl offered as she layed out some towels. "You can use my shampoo and other stuff. You can lay down your clothes in front of the door, so I can put them in the washing machine. I will be right back with some clothes of mine." 

As Margot was about to leave the bathroom, Tilly grabbed her arm. Margot felt those saphire eyes burning into her seagreen ones. That look in Tilly's eyes said everything. Margot noticed that a few tears were builing in the corner of her dirty cheeks. "Thank you," Tilly whispered. "I don't know how I could ever make this right. You saved me tonight and now you are taking care of me. I don't know if I even deserve this."

Margot had to fight to a lump in her throat. "Don't be silly," she said. "Like I said before, anyone else had done the same."

"I hardly doubt that," the girl in front of her answered. "Maybe case away that crowd. But you are taking me into your home. Nobody would do that."

Margot smiled. "Well, if you would get to know me better, you will see that I am not a average kind of girl."

The girls kept standing in front of eachother, staring at eachother. Both felt like they were connecting in that moment, like they knew eachother in another life. A life that didn't exist anymore. It was Margot that finaly broke their eye contact. "Well, let me get your clothes now, then," she said. 

Leaving the bathroom, she went to her bedroom to grab a old grey joggingsuit that she was about to trow away, together with some underwear and a pair of wool socks. That should keep Tilly warm meanwhile her own clothes where in the machine. 

As Margot returned to the bathroom, the door was allready closed. She heard the water running down. A pile of clothes where lying in front of the door. Margot switched the dirty ones for the clean ones as she headed to the washing machine. After that, she went to her kitchen puting a pan on the fire and filled it with a can of chicken soup.

***

Half an hour later, Margot was allready sitting on her sofa reading a book, a person entered the room. As Margot looked up, she allmost dropped her book out of her hands. Tilly was allmost unrecognizable. Now she was all cleaned up, Margot noticed that Tilly was actually a beautifull girl. She was maybe a few inches smaller as Margot, so the clothes she was wearing were a a few sizes too big. Tilly was a blonde, she had white blonde shoulder-length currled hair. She looked like an angel. As Margot kept staring at Tilly, it made feel the girl a little uncomfortable.

Margot began to notice. "I'm so sorry for staring at you. It's just... I didn't expect you to look like... that."

"What do you mean?" Tilly asked.

Margot felt that she began to blush. "Well, so .. beautifull."

Tilly smiled. "Thanks, I guess."

Margot shook her head. "Well, our soup is ready," she tried to change the subject. "Take a seat on the sofa." 

As Tilly sat down, Margot went to the kitchen, a few moments later coming back with a tray of two plates of soup, sliced baguette and two glasses of wine. 

She took the glasses, handing over one of them to Tilly and then she raised her glass. "To a nice evening," she said.

Tilly smiled again, clinging her glass against Margots. "I agree to that," she said. 

After taking a small sip of the wine, the girls started dinner.


	2. How they became friends

After they finished their dinner, Tilly laid back into the sofa rubbing her belly. "That was really good," she said. "I cannot remember having a nice warm dinner for the last time."

That last sentence made Margot shiver a little. She cleared her throat. "Can I ask you a question?"

Tilly looked at her, with her cute smile. "Ofcourse you can. You can ask me everything that you want." 

The darkblonde shyly turned her gaze down. "I... I was just wondering." she started with a dim voice. "How can it be that a girl in your age does live on the street?"

The smile on Tilly's face faded away. Margot noticed that at once, starting to apologize. "You don't have to answer that, if you don't want to. I am sorry, I didn't meant to hurt your feelings. You must think that I am a spoiled little brat, don't you. Just..."

Tilly silenced Margot by lying her finger on her lipps. "Wow, you like to talk a lot, don't you?" The blonde smiled. But this time, it was rather a sad smile. "I live on the streets, because I don't have a home." She turned her gaze down. "My mother abandoned me just after I was born. And I have never knew my papa. I tried to search for him, but I only know his first name. I don't even have a picture of him." 

A moment of silence filled the room.

Margot felt sorry for beeing a blabbermouth. She clearly hurt this girls feelings, allthough she never meant to. She nervously played with a loose thread from her sweater. She didn't know what to say, except for: "I am sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Tilly replied. "It isn't your fault. And I don't care to be homeless, to be honest. I don't see it like I am homeless. I would rather say that I am free. I can stand and stay where ever I want."

Margot hummed. "That is an interesting explanation of freedome," she said.

Tilly looked at Margot, who was still staring at the floor because she still was ashamed of her question in the first place. She slide closer to the darkblonde, bumping her shoulder softly. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Margot asked, still not dare to look at Tilly. 

"Well, tell me something about your life."

Margot sighed. "Well, there is not much to tell, I guess. I like to travel around the world. I just came back from Peru and decided to stay in town for a little while."

Tilly looked at Margot with big blue eyes. "You'd call that 'not much to tell'?" she asked with disbelief.

"Well, it is a lonely existence, to be sure. I never stay long enough to make new friends."

"So, you don't have lots of friends?" Tilly asked.

"Make zero out of that."

"But you see lots from the world," Tilly said. "I never left town in my life." Again there was a short silence. The blonde noted that Margot felt very uncomfortable. She wanted to do something to change that. This woman saved her tonight. She didn't had to, but she still did. She was a good person and she didn't deserve to be unhappy. "You know," the blonde started. "I was about to leave town tonight, before that crowd got me. I wanted to leave here, because there is nothing left for me here. At least, I thought." Tilly paused for a second. "Untill I met you."

Finaly, Margot looked up. Her big green ireses surrounded her small pupils.

"You are the first person that really saw me," Tilly went on. "And you saved me tonight. You said that you don't have friends. But I want to be your friend, if you'd like."

Margot stared at the blonde. She couldn't believe her ears. She offended the girl to the core and in return she offeres Margot her friendship. "Really?" she asked. "You wanna be my friend?"

Tilly smiled. "I would love that. But only if you want that too," she added quickly.

"You know what I'm just realizing?" Margot asked but she didn't wait for an answer. "Traveling over the world is a great adventure. But meeting you tonight tells me that I can have a lot of other adventures just staying put." 

She shuffled closer to Tilly and then she finaly hugged her. "I would love to call you my friend," she whispered gently in her ear. 

After a few moments, Tilly pushed Margot away. "There is something you have to know about me, though," she said. "And I don't know how you're going to take that." 

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," Margot said trying to encouraging her.

"Well... I am not like other people," Tilly started. "I have bad days."

"Well, who doesn't? I have bad days sometimes too."

"I hardly doubt that," Tilly said. "I ment that when I have a bad day, I am not... me. I hear things then. I used to have pills to repress them, but they only made my mind kind of cloudy."

"Do you mean that you have some kind of disorder?" Margot asked.

"If you would like to call it that way, then yes. I rather like to call them bad days. They do not last for long, but when I have them, people can become affraid of me." She went silent for a moment, looking with her big blue puppy eyes at the woman in front of her. "And I don't want to make you affraid."

Margot stroke her hand against Tilly's cheek. The blonde closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch. She wasn't used to the fact that people were kind to her. "You don't have to be scared," Margot whispered. "You won't scare me. I will be there for you. For now and always. No matter what kind of day you'll have. Besides, I am starting to believe that our encounter was ment to be."

Tilly opened her eyes. "You really do believe that?"

Margot nodded. "I do. In fact, you don't have to stay just for tonight. You can stay as long as you want. I will walk you through it, I promise." As she said that, she pulled the blonde closer to her, untill she curled up against Margot. 

Tilly could hear Margot's heart pounding. That made her to start dozing off. "Thank you," she whispered. 

"Don't be, Tilly. Don't be."

It didn't take a long time as Margot noticed Tilly had falling into sleep. Carefully as she could, Margot got up from the sofa, trying not to wake her up. She took a blanket and covered the blonde with it. Watching her sleep, she stroke Tilly's cheek once more. "We will get you through this," she whispered. "From now on, you will be safe."


	3. Alice?

Tilly woke up by the smell of fresh crust of bread. She had a great night of sleep on Margots sofa. It was a lot better then her moist air mattress in the shipping container where she used to live. Getting up slowly and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she heard a sweet voice calling for her. "Goodmorning, Sunshine."

As she looked around, she watched Margot standing by her kitchendoor, wearing a green pyjamas and her darkblonde hair roughly tied up in a ponytail. "How did you sleep?"

Tilly stretched, trying to hide a small yawn escaping from between her lipps. "I slept wunderfull, thanks to you," she answered, giving Margot a bright smile. 

"I made us some breakfast," Margot said as she walked inside the kitchen and a few moments later she returned with the same tray she used to serve dinner last night. But this time, the tray was filled with a basket of fresh bakened bread, several toppings an two cups of hot chocolate. As she put down the tray at the coffee table, Tilly had allready fold her blanket together so that Margot could sit right next to her. 

"I still can't believe what happened last night," she confessed as Margot put down two plates and the cups of hot chocolate in front of her. 

"What do you mean?" Margot asked.

"It's like the whole evening is kind of a dream to me. First I was about to leave town, next thing I know those guys tried to stopp me. And then…" she paused for a second. "Then there was you. And now I am having breakfast with a beautifull new friend."

Margot started to blush. "You… you think I am beautifull?" she asked.

Tilly seemed to be a little offguard by the reaction. "No, no. Please don't misunderstand me. That may came out wrong. I don't…"

This time it was Margot who silenced Tilly by lying a finger on her lipps. Tilly went silent, looking at Margot with big blue puppy eyes. "Now, who likes to talk much?" Margot said as she had to try not to burst in laughter. "You don't have to apoligize. Because… " She looked deeply into Tilly's eyes. "I think you are beautifull, too."

The startled look in the eyes of the blonde changed for a sparkle. Softly she removed Margot's finger from her face, so she could speak again. "I don't know what is happening between us," she started. "I never felt like this before. I never had somebody that took care of me or even wanted to be my friend. But I just want to make clear to you, that I don't want you to think that I am taking advantage of you."

Margot shook her head. "Don't be silly." She took a sip of her chocolate before she let herself fall down into her sofa. "Did you ever had the feeling that something was supposed to be?" she asked, looking at Tilly. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the real reason that I took you home is that I had the feeling that we met before. But I can't rembember it exaxctly. And as you mentioned before that you never left town before, we technically never couldv'e met." She bent over to Tilly and stroke her cheeks. "But those big, lovely blue eyes brought out something in me. Like a door to a formar life is ajar. But I just can't figure it out quit yet."

Tilly had breathed a great sigh of relief. "So it's not just me then," she said looking at the darkblonde next to her. "I have the same feeling all the time since we met. I first thought it was because of my bad days. But now I am sure it isn't."

Margot sat up. "So, what do you think this means?" 

Tilly went silent for a moment. "I don't know."

Looking at her cute face, Margot caught herself staring at the blonde again. Suddenly she was caught by a heavy headage. It came so suddenly that she grabbed her head and started to rub her temples. Tilly was startled by the happening. "Are you okay?" she asked. 

"My head," the darkblonde moaned. "Like somebody hit me with a baseball bat." 

Tilly didn't hesitate for a second as she took over the rubbing against Margots temples. She massaged the sides of the darkblondes head slowly and carefully as she started to hum a unknown song. After a few moments Margot calmed down. She felt the headage faiding away slowly.

"Does this happends often to you?" the blonde asked gently.

Hearing her voice it was like something became awake somewhere far away into Margot's mind. She opened her eyes and looked at the blonde in front of her. She didn't saw Tilly anymore. She saw someone else. Not a girl she just met the other night. But she saw a girl that she used to love more than anything in the world. All that love, she used to feel for this woman, she felt it all coming back. Together with all the memories that ment to be lost. 

"Margot, are you okay?" Tilly asked again. The look in her eyes was worried. 

The darkblonde blinked her eyes a few times Then she looked up to the girl in front of her again. She recognized her after all this time. "Don't call me, Margot," she finaly said. 

Tilly looked confused. "Come again?"

"It's not my name," Margot repeated.

"I am confused. You introduced yourself as Margot yesterday." The blonde took a better look at Margot. "Are you sure that you're okay? We could call a dokter, if you'd like?"

Margot cuped Tilly's face. "I don't need a doctor," she said gently. She looked deeply into the darkblue eyes of Tilly. "God, I missed you so much.... Alice."

Tilly... or better Alice, blinked her eyes in surprise. "What... what did you just call me?" she asked, just to be sure that she heared it right. 

Margot smiled, pressing her lipps onto Alices. "I said that I missed you so much, Alice."

"Robin!" Alice cried for joy. 

"TowerGirl," Robin said as the girls hold eachother for a long embrace. 

In some way, a way that wasn't planned, the two of them broke their curse, because True Love can win out everything.


	4. A bad night turned into a good night

“Tilly, Tilly wake up.” The voice sounded miles away but it was getting closer and closer. 

With a shock she woke up, looking around with a scared look in her eyes not knowing where she was in the first place. 

“Tilly, it’s okay. I’m here.” She recognized Margots voice as she slowly came back to her sences. Then she noticed Margot, sitting on the coffee table stroking through Tilly’s hair to calm her down. 

As Tilly calmed down, she looked at Margots face. The girl next to her smiled kindly. “There you are again,” she said.

“What, what happend?” Tilly wanted to know.

“You seemed to had quit a nightmare,” the darkblonde explained. “You were screaming in your sleep and as I was trying to wake you up, you kept calling me Robin.”

Tilly tried to get up from the sofa but Margot was worried. “Are you sure?” she asked.

The blonde nodded as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “I called you Robin?” she asked.

The darkblonde nodded. “You where blabbering something about a Dark Curse en that we finaly found eachother.”

The two girls went silent for a moment, none of them knew what to say next. 

“It... it must have been one of my bad days,” Tilly tried to explain. “I never had one at night. At least I can’t rembember.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Margot said as she grabbed something behind her that turned to be a cup of hot tea. “Here, drink this.” She handed the cup over to the blonde. “It allways helps me when I have a nightmare.” 

Tilly greatfully took the cup and took a sip of the tea. Margot was right. After a few sips, she started to relax.

As Margot noticed Tilly was getting a little better, she got up. Then she reached out her hand to the blonde. “Come,” she said.

Tilly looked at her with confusion. 

“I promised to take care of you, didn’t I? So after that hell of a sleep, I want you to feel comfortable. And if that means I have to share the bed, so be it.”

“You want me to sleep in your bed?” the blonde asked with disbelief.

“Well, I won’t bite,” she said with a mischievous look on her face.

Tilly bit her lowerlip. She hell was aware of the fact that Margot was flirting with her. And inviting her to her bedroom was no coincidence. That she knew for sure. But she didn’t want to ruin this friendship.

“I promise, I won’t bite,” Margot repeated and made Tilly come back from her thoughts.

“I better hope, you won’t,” the blonde answered with a blink of her eye, taking Margots hand and let her lead her to the bedroom. 

It was a cosy room, with in the middle a queensized bed. There would be enough room for three people. 

“Wanna take the left side or the right side?” the darkblonde asked.

“I allready took the right side by going home with you earlier this evening,” Tilly joked. “So this time I will take the left side.”

Margot bumped her shoulder against Tilly’s as she got the joke. “Good one!”

After that the girls burried themselves under the blankets leaving a good space between them. Margot turned at her side after a few minutes. “Wanna tell me about the nightmare?” she asked. 

Tilly shook her head. “I cannot remember much of it anymore. Just that I was happy for a little while.”

Margot hummed. “Because of Robin?” she asked.

Tilly rolled on her side too, facing the darkblonde. “Robin?”

“You where talking about him several times,” Margot explained. “Was he... or is he.. your boyfriend?”

A few bouts of her dream went back to her mind for a second. Then she smiled at Margot. “He wasn’t or isn’t my boyfriend,” she answered finaly. “In fact Robin is a girl. A girl I used to know in another lifetime. She reminds me of you in fact.”

Margots cheeks turned a little red. Tilly noticed. “What, are you actually jealous?” she asked with a little disbelieve. 

Now Margots face became red. “I am not!” she tried to defend herself.

“Well, why is your face turning into a tomato then?”

Margot did not answer as she pulled her blanket over her head.

“You don’t have to hide, you know. I am not stupid. You are falling for me hard.”

“I am not,” it sounded from under the blankets. 

“Prove it,” Tilly challenged the darkblonde. 

“How?” Margot asked, still from underneath her blanket.

“By not kissing me.”

There was no movement from under the blankets for the next five minutes. Tilly was watching the movement of Margots body up and down by her breathing. She couldn’t help herself to giggle. “You have to get some air eventuallly.”

“No, I don’t,” Margot answered. But after a few more minutes she kicked the blankets off. Her face was red but this time from the heat underneath it.

“Hi there,”. Tilly said with a teethy smile. “Never thought you would be the shy kind of girl.”

“I am not shy,” Margot said. 

“You aren’t?” 

Margot shook her head.

“Well, in that case...” Tilly said before finishing her sentence, she bent over to Margot. The darkblonde saw the face of the blue eyed coming closer and closer untill she could feel the blondes warm breath on her skin. Their lips were just a few inches away. Margot instinctivly closed her eyes as Tilly did the same. 

It seemed an eternity untill Margot felt Tilly’s lipps on hers. They felt soft, very soft. Tilly kissed Margot tenderly as she used one hand to stroke trough the darkblondes hair. 

As she eventually broke their kiss, Tilly looked at the darkblonde next to her.

“I won,” Margot said looking at her with her big green eyes.

Then the two girls giggled.

“I don’t care,” Tilly whispered gently. “I still was right. You are falling for me.”

Now it was Margot who pressed her lipps gently on Tilly’s. She opened her lipps a little and started to touch the blonde lipps with her tongue. Tilly noticed the hint as she opened her lipps too and felt how Margots tongue started to explore the inside of her mouth.

Their kiss started gently and became rougher and more intensive. 

They only broke their kiss because they had gasping for breath.

Tilly opened her mouth to say something, but Margot laid her finger on her lips. They just looked at eachother. They were connnecting and it felt perfect. Margot was sure that this was the kind of girl she would stay put for. Maybe even forever.

She wrapped her hand around Tilly pulling her close against her.

“When I have another bad dream tonight, please wake me up,” the blonde whispered.

“You won’t have any nightmares in this room,” Margot promised as she pointed to the seeling.

Tilly looked up and noticed a dreamcatcher. She smiled.

“Told you I would protect you,” Margot said kissing Tilly one more time on her forhead.

“You are some kind of woman,” Tilly said with a smile while she was listening to Margots heartbeat. “I cannot wait what faith has in store for us.”

“I feel the same,” Margot answered with a dim voice. “I can’t wait going on this adventure with you.”


	5. The next day

Next morning, as Margot woke up, she noticed Tilly was gone. She panicked for a second that the blonde had left her over night but a few moments later she heared sounds coming from the kitchen. She streched as a small yawn escaped from between her lipps before she got up and walked to the kitchen.

Before she entered, she could sense the smell of burned toast and as she finaly looked in her kitchen, she was having big trouble to not burst into laughter. The kitchen looked like a bomb just exploded in it. There were food and pots and pans everywhere. And if that wasn't bad enough, she noticed a steelpan with milk on the stove that was boiling over. 

Margot was flattered that the girl that supposed to be her guest tried to do something in return for letting her stay at the apartment. But she thought now it was the time to put Tilly out of her misery. She coughed just as loud so Tilly could hear Margot was there, but not loud enough to give the blonde a heart attack. Tilly turned around, her face covered with a white substance which Margot guessed it had to be flower to prepare panncakes with. Blue eyes met emerald ones. They where big, pupils where wide open and they looked a little startled. Then Margot pointed at the stove. "Something is burning over there, sweety." 

In that second Tilly seemed to be aware of the fact that her suprise was ruined. "Shit," she said, allmost whispering as she turned off the stove.

"What are you doing?" Margot asked, but she allready knew the answer offcourse. 

The blonde shrugged. "Making breakfast," she said gently.

Margot hummed as she stepped into the kitchen. "Is this the British way for making breakfast?" She couldn't help herself to let out a small giggle.

Tilly sighed. "I just wanted to do something in return. But apparently I am not a great cook."

Margot reached to the counter and took one of the burned toasts. "Apparently not," she said with a smile.

"I am so sorry," Tilly started to apologize. "I just wanted to do you a favour, but instead I distroyed your kitchen."

Margot's eyes searched for Tilly's as she trew the burned toast, which she was still holding in her hands, in the trash can. She wasn't mad at all. In fact, she was really flattered by the gesture the blonde tried to make. The darkblonde tried to find her way to Tilly as she was avoiding the mess on the kitchenfloor. By the time she finaly caught the blonde, she trew her arms around Tilly's neck. Her look was full of love. "There is nothing to be sorry about," she said als she kissed the blonde on her brow. "I am flattered by this special effort. I really am."

Tilly looked back, her hands reached for the darkblondes waist. "So... you're not angry with me?" There seemed to be a little fear in her voice. 

Margot shook her head. "There is nothing you could do to make me angry at you. I promise." The darkblonde stroke Tillys cheeks with the back of her hand and layed back a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. She used their moment to whipe off some of the flower from Tilly's brow too. Then she brought her lips as close to the blondes ear as posible as she whispered gently: "What if... you clean yourself up and I will take care of this mess in the kitchen?" she proposed. "I layed out some clothes on my bed that should fitt you. And after you're done with that... what about I take you out for breakfast?"

Finaly a smile apeared on Tilly's lipps. "Would you really do that for me?" she asked. 

"Ofcourse. And after that, I will take you out for some shopping. So you can wear your own clothes instead of mine."

Tilly tried to push Margot away. "I don't want that. You don't have to pay everything for me, you know."

Tilly's push was strong, but Margot was stronger. She kept holding the blonde in her arms. "But I want to."

The blonded sighed deeply. "But only if I get to pay you back. I promise."

Margot nodded. "That's fine with me." Instead of letting the other girl go so she could clean herself up as they just agreed, she kept standing there, her arms around Tilly's neck and allmost drowning in those beatifull saphire eyes. 

"Everything allright?" the blonde asked a little nervous.

Margot nodded. "Everything is okay. It's just... the colour of your eyes. I have never seen such a beautifull blue in my life."

Tilly started to blush. 

"There is something about you," Margot whispered. "You bring something up in me, but I can't discribe it. Maybe you were right last night."

"Right about what?" Tilly asked, looking at Margot from head to foot. 

Margot shook her head slowly as she brought her face closer to Tilly's. The distance between their faces became smaller within the second. As Tilly understood where this was heading to, she wanted to close her eyes, but Margot stopped her. "Please don't," she whispered. "I want to look you in the eyes when I kiss you."

Tilly obeyed and when Margot's lipps finaly met her own, she saw arose a fire in the girls emerald eyes, she never saw before. Her look became full of passion as the kiss they shared became more intense. The blonde refused to look away from the girl in front of her. 

The woman that saved her.  
The woman that took her in allthough she didn't had to.  
The woman she started to fall in love with.

###

In the early evening the two girls entered Margots apartment. 

A quick breakfast in the nearby bakery turned into a realy romantic day. After their breakfast their went shopping for Tilly's clothes. As the blonde didn't want to take advantage of her new friend, she only picked up the most necessary. After they finished their shopping round, they took a small break by a big yellow foodtruck. They seemed to sell a nice kind af pastry, called beignets. As Margot was buying some, Tilly noticed they where looking for new employees. She immediately spoke to the darkskinned seller, who turned out to be the owner of the truck. As she was impressed by Tilly's open nature, they agreed a trial day next monday.

With tears in her eyes, Tilly told the good news to Margot, which also burst into tears hearing this good news as she hold her friend tight, giving her soft kisses on her cheeks. She didn't care that other people where looking at them. In fact, she didn't give a damn. She was just too happy for her friend, who seemed to be able to pick up her life again.

After their break, celebrating the good news, Margot took Tilly out to the bar she was working. The bar was straight under the apartment where she lived and as Tilly learned, was the owner of the bar, Roni, not only Margots boss, but also her aunt.

Ofcourse Margot told her aunt about the mysterious blonde she picked up a few nights ago and Roni could allready tell that this woman was special to her niece. She never saw her niece smile like she did since a few days. After a few drinks, the two went upstairs again.

With a huge smile on her face, Tilly let herself fall into the couch. "This was a wunderfull day," she said. "I never ever dared to dream that my life could went up again." She looked at the darkblonde as she went on: "And all thanks too you."

Margot shrugged. "I didn't do anything. I just bought you breakfast. You did the rest of it."

Tilly sighed. "I can't wait to start working. Earning my own money. Not depending on others anymore. Maybe looking for my own place.""

Margot heart shrank as she heared that last part. "You... you don't have to leave, you know."

Tilly reached out her hand to Margot. As the other woman took it, Tilly pulled her over. Margot fell over the sofa on Tilly's lap. The blonde looked at her with her oceanblue eyes. Her look was kind of serious. Or at least she tried. "I know," she whispered. "But I have to admit something to you. And after that, you probably want me to go."

Margot looked back. "Try me," she said.

Tilly closed her eyes for a moment. Then she took a deep breath, before she looked down to her friend again. "I... I think that I'm falling in love with you."

There was a moment of silent. They just looked at each other.

Suddenly, Margot came up, pressing her lipps hard against Tillys. She kissed her. A kiss full of passion and dominance. After a few minutes they had to break the kiss because of their need for air. Margot smiled as she looked at Tilly confessed: "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna read more? Let me know! This story could become mutiple chapters =)


End file.
